Por primera y última vez
by Briel Black
Summary: Pero sólo fue un roce, Ino perdió la fuerza, la noción de todo y sus ojos celestes dejaron de brillar...


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por primera y última vez.**

Apretó su mano inconscientemente y se negó a soltarla. Su párpados estaban cerrados con fuerza, como si no quisiera abrirlos para no saber que era lo que realmente estaba viviendo. Y nadie podía hacer algo para ayudarla... no en ese momento. La puerta se abrió y el hombre con la bata blanca echó un vistazo más a los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos.

—¡¿Ya sabe lo que tiene? —interrogó la muchacha de rosada cabellera con desesperación. No podía evitar el desesperarse cuando alguien tan cercano a ella acontecía de ese modo. El médico asintió con la cabeza como si se sintiera mal por lo que diría posteriormente a eso. Miró al techo buscando las palabras correctas para decírselo sin que fuera extremadamente doloroso para ella. Hasta que optó por la solución más sencilla y fue directo para no ilusionarle demasiado.

—Cáncer... cáncer de estómago —la expresión de Sakura no se inmutó. Sufría, incluso más que su amiga—, severamente avanzado.

—P-pero... p-puede curarse ¿cierto? —comentó con ilusión evidente. El médico negó con la cabeza, sintiendo lástima por la joven, ella también sufría porque las penas de corazón son mucho más grandes que las físicas. La muchacha, al borde del llanto, hizo un intento más:—. Puede tratarse, ¿verdad? dígame que Ino va a vivir. —Pero ella estaba en un error, un error que aumentaría su pesar más de lo que pudo imaginar.

—Lo siento... no. —El de la bata blanca agachó la cabeza esperando que la joven estallara en llanto, pero eso no ocurrió; sólo un par de caprichosas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero no hubo gritos, ni sollozos... nada más que un par de lágrimas.

—Yo puedo hacer algo. Debo poder hacer algo para salvarla, ¿verdad? le daré todos mis órganos de ser necesario, sólo para que ella viva. —Desesperación, pena, rabia, nada de eso, ¿qué era, entonces lo que le acontecía? no era más simple que el miedo... miedo a perderle. Ella era prácticamente todo lo que tenía, la única persona en quien podía confiar, su "mejor amiga"; y perderle, era aún peor que morir.

—No hay manera de salvarla, son incompatibles. —El médico salió de ahí dejando a una Sakura que se ahogaba en sus propios lagrimas, que se encerraba en sus lamentos.

La droga para dormir que se le había administrado a Ino anteriormente comenzaba a terminar su efecto y la joven, con mucho pesar pronunció el nombre de su amiga puesto que al verla llorando pensó que era la causante de dichas lágrimas.

—Sa... Sakura. —La aludida levantó la cabeza de una manera súbita y frotó su rostro con fuerza para que las lágrimas que se encontraban el él desapareciesen, pero aún si intentaba disimularlo, sus luceros, rojos a causa de tanto llanto, delataban más que cualquiera de sus palabras.

—¡Ino! ¿Cómo te sientes?...

—¿Por... por qué lloras?

—Nada, una tontería —por un momento sintió que no podía decirle a su amiga que iba a perder la vida a causa de un cáncer muy desarrollado, debía preocuparse por pasar los últimos minutos de la vida de Ino, junto a ella—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te duele?

—Estoy anestesiada, ¿cierto? No puedo mover mi cuerpo. Sakura... ¿qué tengo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuando llegué? —preguntas sin respuesta se formulaban incansablemente en la cabeza de la rubia. Había llegado ahí sin siquiera saber cómo o cuándo.

—Llevas un par de días en coma —el dolor de sus palabras era imposible no notarlo. La muchacha se sorprendió por lo que la joven de hebras rosas le había informado pero no pudo inmutarse debido a la droga administrada en su cuerpo. Dudó por unos instantes el decir o no a la muchacha lo que le acontecía, pero acabo por concluir que no era humano dejarla con la ignorancia—. Ino... estás grave —antes de que la aludida pudiera mencionar algo, Sakura prosiguió—; cáncer, eso tienes. —Era exageradamente complicado y doloroso informarle a su amiga que estaba por perecer.

—¿Qué tan grave? —como respuesta no recibió más que lágrimas y sollozos y un abrazo fuerte que la sustrajo al pecho de la joven de verdosos ojos. La acción habló más que cualquier palabra que pudiera decirle. Ino se percató de ello y no pudo evitar que su rostro se tornara sombrío, no podía aceptar lo que le estaba informando su mejor amiga. Haruno no pudo dejar de estrujarla bajo su cuerpo y sentía como si el mundo se cayese sobre ella.

—Sakura... —la recién mencionada no pudo evitar dejar de lagrimear por más que lo intentó—; levanta tu frente de marquesina. —Ordenó con seguridad y Sakura hizo caso, omitiendo la parte en que la ofendía. Al divisar los ojos celestes de Ino ,con ese brillo peculiar que no podía ver en las orbes de nadie más, los sollozos de la muchacha cesaron. Su amiga no estaba triste, tampoco decepcionada, ni insatisfecha. Incluso pudo sonreír con simpatía.

—Escucha. No quiero que te sientas mal. Incluso me alegra haber sabido que esto iba a ocurrir. De ese modo no me sentiré incompleta en el momento que pase. Porque hay algo que siempre he querido hacer... —con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Ino envolvió el cuello de Sakura con ambos brazos y haló de ella para acercarle.

Sus labios se tocaron, porque eso era lo que Ino había deseado hacer desde que conoció a Sakura, desde que sus orbes verdosas la maravillaron, desde que su cabello sedoso invadió todo su ser con el hedor que emanaba, desde que sus peleas le dejaron de parecer molestas, desde el momento en que supo que ella podría hacer con su corazón lo que le placiera puesto que de manera incondicional, sin que la rubia pudiese darse cuenta, se enamoró perdidamente de su mejor amiga.

Pero sólo fue un roce, Ino perdió la fuerza, la noción de todo y sus ojos celestes dejaron de brillar... Ya no se escuchaban latidos en su pecho, su corazón había parado de palpitar.


End file.
